Junk yard
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: A one shot of when Alan goes on what he thought was a simple mission, but ends up getting hurt without anyone to help him. Will he be rescued in time? How long is his recovery time?


Junk yard

This one has been updated from the punctuation errors and added a few more words in.

* * *

It was 1 am in the morning and a rescue call had come through as Alan has been on duty over night. He was sat down in the lounge area re watching his favourite films when a call came in.

Alan sprung up from his seat, "What is it John?"

"It's not John, it's cliff from the recycling company,"

"Uh, Hi Cliff, what can I help you with?"

"There's a pile of rubbish outside one of the recycling yards as it's too dangerous for me to lift as it's toxic and I was wondering if you would get it,"

"Do you know who you are talking to?"

Cliff rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know your international rescue but it's to dangerous for us to do it,"

"Okay I'm on my way."

As Alan launched into TB3 it took him about 10 mins to get to the site.

"Wow, it stinks here, no wonder why they sent me,"

The site was covered in hundreds of bin bags.

"I could start a new hobby of cleaning the world of bin bags," Alan laughed.

Alan went to start picking up bags of rubbish chucking them into TB3 cockpit then suddenly something rolled down onto his legs trapping him.

Alan thumped onto the floor, "Whoa!"

He tried to move but kept grieving in pain, "Ow, great I'm stuck."

Alan panicked as had never been a situation where he couldn't move before. His heart was racing and he looked around but he was by himself so he had to sit there and wait until his brothers noticed he was gone.

On the island It was 10am in the morning and everyone was awake heading to the kitchen.

"Morning guys, have you seen Alan he's usually here by now," Virgil said taking his seat on the table.

"He's probably still asleep, I'll go and check his bedroom," Scott said as he walked to his youngest brothers bedroom, "Alan breakfast." Scott scanned his bedroom pulling the duvet from the bed and he wasn't there.

Scott was starting to get worried now, maybe he had done something to upset his brother which made him run away without telling anyway.

"Guys, he's not in his bedroom," Scott sprinted towards the lounge area where Virgil joined him.

"John can you check his GPS location," Virgil shouted through his com.

"Virg, calm down, I'm on it now,"

It took John a couple of seconds to find his location, "Found him he's in a recycling yard, about 10 minutes from the island,"

"Why is he in a recycling yard?" Kayo asked.

Virgil shrugged, "Maybe a late call came in and he didn't have time to tell us,"

"Maybe Virgil, but we're about to find out," Scott said rubbing his fists together worrying that he could be in danger.

"Everyone launch in TB2." Scott instructed to all his younger brothers and Kayo.

Once they got to the site, they spotted Alan sat on the floor with his leg trapped.

Scott knelt down next to his brother, "Why didn't you tell us there was a rescue?, We could of helped you, now you have your leg stuck under a metal canister,"

Alan sighed, "Because I thought i it was a simple mission, with just removing some bin bags the guy didn't say anything a metal canister,"

"How did it happen?" Kayo asked examining the incident.

"I went to move a bag and I tripped over it then the canister came down crashing onto my leg and I think it may be broken,"

"How are we supposed to get this off his leg without hurting him?" Gordon asked.

"We could always use the jaws of life; I took it in TB2 in case we needed,"

"Go and grab it Virgil, it will be the only way we can cut him free," Scott moved closer to Alan as he rested his head on his knee, stroking his head.

"Your safe now sprout."

Virgil came back 5 minutes later with the jaws.

"Everyone stand back,"

Scott held Alan's hand while Virgil started cutting him free.

"Alan, keep still I don't want take your leg along with it." Alan dug in his head in Scott's uniform along with a tear.

After cutting the canister in half Alan's leg was free.

"There, put him on the stretcher and back into TB2, I'll check him out when we get to the island,"

When they got back to the island the boys took Alan to the infirmary down in the basement.

Alan got lifted into a chair by his brothers.

"Thanks guys,"

"Now lets check you out," Alan gave Virgil his hand and pulled up a chair next to him.

"Your very lucky bro, you could of got seriously hurt if we hadn't of been there,"

"Or if something heavy fell on you, you could of been knocked out and we wouldn't know where you were," Kayo said.

Alan wiped his eyes, "I know that now guys,"

"I'm gonna have to cut your suit off you Alan as I can't check the top of your leg,"

"I can pull it off myself," Alan said trying to move.

"No!" Virgil pushed him back down, "You need to keep still, Scott and Gordon will do it,"

Alan hissed at the sharp pain he felt, "Sorry bro, just had to pour some cleaning solution onto your hand to get rid of the infection,"

"How bad is it?" Grandma asked. No one noticed she had come in but didn't question it as they were focused on their brother.

"It's only a few cuts and bruises on the hands," Virgil said as he put a plaster on his hand, smiling at Alan.

"Can you say the same about his leg?"

"I'll have a go at the new portable X-ray machine we got last week," Virgil signaled brains to get the x-ray machine.

Brains loaded up the machine and gave it to Virgil to scan over Alan's leg.

"It doesn't look like anything is broken, it's just extremely bruised, you'll be out of bounds for a least a month,"

"A month, that won't be till next year,"

"Yeah well that's your fault for not asking for help," Kayo said.

Scott looked at Alan angrily, "Virgil can you wrap his leg up so we can remind him why he is off duty 24/7 please?,"

Everyone walked out which left Virgil to himself with Alan.

"You know just because your leg is bruised doesn't mean you can't be a co-pilot or join John,"

Alan smile increased, "Yeah your right, I can take advantage of Parker too,"

Virgil smirked, "That's not what I meant Alan. But yeah sure, just do what Gordon did,"

Alan was getting ready to jump off the bed as he saw the bandage roll empty,"Your all done. Go and get some rest you've been up late." Virgil said as he finished bandaging up his leg.

Virgil opened the door for Alan, "I'll do patrol tonight Alan, Scott says he wants to give you a lecture."

Scott joined Alan in his bedroom leaning on the head board. "Alan, you can tell us anything whether it's 1 am in the morning or 10 pm at night, your our youngest brother and we want to keep you as long as possible,"

"I know, thanks Scott." Scott kissed the top of the teenagers head ruffling his hair before gently closing the door.

The end


End file.
